Si los Ángeles se Rinden
by WandaDido
Summary: Mary Jane va a visitar la tumba de Peter después de su muerte. Lee & Review (ONE SHOT)


Si los Ángeles se Rinden 

_Created by **Táigrin Dido** ®_

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza escucho el sonido monótono de las gotas de lluvia caer sobre el coche, su tintineo parece triste y eso me hace sentir más acompañada que sola, como realmente estoy. El taxista parece concentrado en llegar al destino que le marqué cuando subí a su coche amarillo después de llamarlo en medio de un barrio residencial a las afueras de Nueva York. Miro por la ventana cómo la lluvia resbala por el frío cristal, cómo empapa todo el paisaje y cómo hace que el día parezca gris, apagado, como si el mismísimo cielo estuviera afligido por lo sucedido un par de años atrás y lo recordara con angustia, queriendo desahogarse él también.

Desde aquel día hace dos años mi vida no ha sido igual. Fue cuando por fin comprendí tus motivos para querer alejarte de mí a pesar de amarme tanto. Hasta entonces no te creía y mi cabeza solo advertía tus rechazos como algo doloroso e irremediable. Sufría, sufría tanto que no podía ni pensar en ello. La chica que la gente conocía, la que también conocías tu, fue cambiando hasta decidirse a contártelo todo, a abrirte su corazón a pesar de que tú no quisieras contarme lo que te pasaba, quien en realidad eras, lo que verdaderamente sentías. Todo eso me hacía dudar. Las razones las desconocía y no podía creerte cuando me asegurabas que lo mejor era estar separados. Tus palabras crueles para que me alejara de ti no surtían ningún efecto, y mucho menos después de descubrir por mí misma que detrás de la máscara del gran superhéroe había un verdadero ser humano que siempre había estado ahí cuando yo lo había necesitado.

Las cosas se volvieron en mi contra el día que decidí contártelo. Si lo hubiera sabido, si te hubiera echo caso... antes de marcharte y dejarme sola para siempre me dijiste que no había sido culpa mía, que no me sintiera culpable por lo sucedido, pero... ¿cómo no sentirme culpable de que murieras por salvarme la vida? No me lo merezco, no valgo lo suficiente como para que hubieras dado tu vida por mi, sin dudarlo, en una decisión que te llevó milésimas de segundo tomar y que te costó la vida por una estupidez mía, luego, cuando me viste llorar, me juraste que lo volverías a hacer si tuvieras la oportunidad. Volverías a dar tu vida una y mil veces por mi. Todo por mi. A pesar de que sabías lo que perderías lo hiciste, y nunca olvidaré tus últimas palabras ni tus ojos mirándome fijamente antes de apagarse, ni siquiera el tono de tu voz al decirme aquello. 'Te amo Mary Jane Watson, te amé siempre y te amaré eternamente hasta que la luz de la última estrella se consuma'.

Cada vez que tus recuerdos asaltan mi memoria mi corazón se estremece, como si alguien me lo estuviera aplastando con su mano. Eso me duele como nunca antes me había dolido nada.

Sumida en mis pensamientos, el coche se detiene frente a un gran portalón de hierro negro. El taxista se gira y me pregunta si me espera, asiento con la cabeza débilmente y abro la puerta. No iba a tardar demasiado. Miles de lágrimas del cielo caen sobre mi mientras entro en el cementerio. Sin importarme la lluvia camino despacio entre los sepulcros, buscando el tuyo. No hay nadie, todo está desierto y silencioso. Alegre de haberte enterrado como Peter Parker y no como Spiderman, pues eso conllevaría tener allí mismo una inmensa multitud de admiradores desesperados, leo tu inscripción sobre la tumba y sonrío. Juntos de nuevo. Al lado, apoyado en el suelo, hay un jarrón con flores marchitas. Pensé que serían las últimas que te dejé, pero no. Son distintas. Alguien ha estado visitándote además de mi. ¿Quién?

- Hola Tigre –digo dejando escapar un suspiro que se perdió bajo la lluvia.- Siento no haber venido antes –me callo unos instantes, pensando en lo que decir a continuación, pero nada me sale. Tengo el pecho contraído, tan agarrotado que apenas puedo respirar. Me afecta demasiado. Pensé que ya lo habría superado lo suficiente como para poder ir a visitarte. Sin darme siquiera cuenta mis piernas ceden a mi peso y me caigo frente a tu lápida, salpicándola de barro.- Lo siento –mis manos tiemblan mientras busco un pañuelo en el bolso para limpiar el estropicio. Ahora mis lágrimas se unen en armonía con las gotas de lluvia. No puedo dejar de llorar.

Mi cuerpo se convulsiona, no se si por el frío que siento o por el vacío del pecho. Ya todo me da igual, ni siquiera me preocupa estar empapada y llena de barro. Todo cuanto esperaba de la vida se ha ido contigo. Todos mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis ganas de vivir. Lo único que siento es un hueco dentro de mí.

Unos pasos suenan detrás. Asustada me giro y entre la neblina que produce la lluvia distingo dos siluetas que se acercan. Una camina despacio, arrastrando una silla de ruedas. Las dos figuras van tapadas bajo un gran paraguas negro. No hablan, solo se dirigen hasta donde me encuentro yo. A unos metros se detienen y la persona de la silla de ruedas se levanta a duras penas mientras apoya todo su peso en el bastón. Abre otro paraguas y recorre con dificultad la distancia que la separa de mí. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca lo levanta un poco y una cara surcada en arrugas y unos bondadosos ojos azules me sonríen.

- Sabía que vendrías hoy –dijo con una voz dulce intentando taparnos a las dos de la lluvia.- ¿Qué te ha contado? –quiso saber la mujer señalando el sepulcro.- Seguro que pocas cosas... Peter no solía ser demasiado hablador en lo referente a él mismo. Siempre se lo guardaba todo. Cuando era todavía un niño su tío y yo teníamos que sonsacarle todo mediante artimañas –recordó la anciana soltando una débil sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban en la penumbra pero se contenía por no llorar, es más, parecía como si su tristeza fuera producida por la nostalgia de otros tiempos más que el echo de saber que su sobrino, al que había querido más que si fuera su propio hijo, ya no estaba con ella.

El silencio reinó durante varios minutos. Permanecimos calladas, sin decir palabra, observando y recordando. Entonces la persona que había estado aguardando unos metros más allá se acercó, trayendo consigo la silla de ruedas, que patinaba un poco en la gravilla y el barro.

- May, volvamos –la mujer que sostenía la silla posó su mano en el antebrazo de la anciana afectuosamente- Vendremos otro día –puntualizó la enfermera.

La tía de Peter volvió a sonreír y me explicó.- Solo me dejan venir dos veces al año. Dicen que es malo estar en un sitio tan triste, pero para mí es el único lugar en el que me encuentro a gusto. Aquí están las dos personas que más he querido en toda mi vida –entonces señaló las dos tumbas, la de Peter a un lado, y la de Tío Ben al otro. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas a causa del viento que se había levantado, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.- Hasta pronto –se despidió de las dos lápidas. Antes de que la enfermera empezara a empujarla sobre la silla se volvió hacia mi- Querida, no dejes que la pena te hunda. Él no hubiera querido verte así... Peter te quería mucho, muchísimo, desde siempre y estoy segura de que, aunque no lo sepas, está a tu lado en cada momento y hace todo lo posible para cuidarte desde donde esté.

Había dejado de llover, no sabía hacía cuánto tiempo, pero ahora notaba la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo. Sola de nuevo,  recordé las palabras de Tía May.

 'Siempre a tu lado'

Ojalá fuera así, hubiera dado todo lo que tenía porque en aquel momento él hubiera aparecido con una de sus tímidas sonrisas y me hubiera abrazado. Tenía la necesidad de sentirme protegida, eso era algo que necesitaba desde niña. Pero la realidad era otra. Fría y amarga.

Desguarecida como estaba rocé con mis dedos la fría piedra donde estaba inscrito su nombre.

'Peter...'

Se escapó de mis labios como lo hace un gemido de la boca de dos amantes. 'No sabes cuánto te echo de menos...' mi voz se quebró y las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente. Me las sequé con la palma de la mano, sucia por el barro.

- ¿Señorita?

Sobresaltada me giré en redondo. Frente a mí estaba el taxista. Era un hombre bonachón y de mirada alegre, pero en esos momentos su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

- He estado esperándola pero como tardaba tanto pensé que le podía haber ocurrido algo... –se excusó removiendo sus gruesas manos en un apretón- Lleva aquí demasiado tiempo. Vamos, la llevaré de regreso a su casa.

Miré por última vez la tumba de Peter. Noté que el taxista se movía pesado, se acercaba y me cogía paternalmente por el brazo para conducirme al coche.

- Debía de ser un hombre excelente para que una señorita como usted lo quisiera tanto –dijo el hombre llevándome hacia la salida.

No pude contestar porque en ese mismo instante distinguí un tatuaje muy peculiar en su antebrazo. Era una araña. Emocionada lo miré a los ojos.

- Spiderman me salvó la vida en una ocasión, me lo hice como muestra de agradecimiento. Siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitamos... aunque ahora se haya ido –comentó encogiéndose de hombros- Yo creo que todos tenemos una parte de él en nuestro interior. Todos somos pequeños héroes y heroínas de la vida diaria –se calló un segundo y sus ojos, con un brillo extraño, me miraron fijamente- ¿A ti te salvó alguna vez?

- Lo acaba de hacer ahora mismo –dije sonriente.

**Notas de Tai-chan:**

Ehem, ehem... jeje, en primer lugar, un saludo y una mini presentación ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo en FanFiction para la sección de Spiderman. Soy una gran fan de 'Spidey' y ahora, con el inminente estreno de la segunda parte (quedan 2 días o) estoy de los nervios, ¿cómo calmarme? Pues como lo hago siempre, escribiendo, y nada mejor que calmar mis nervios por el estreno que escribiendo un fanfiction sobre mi superhéroe favorito; Spiderman. Jeje. Aunque como habréis comprobado, no es directamente sobre él sino sobre MJ.

Lógicamente, mi mayor deseo ahora mismo es que os haya gustado. Es un poco triste porque cuenta la vida de MJ después de la muerte de Spiderman (Peter) por su culpa, pero bueno, no todo en la vida es alegría... De todas formas, espero que dejéis Reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre él. Si queréis algo podéis escribirme también a: poniendo como asunto 'FanFic' y listo.

Por cierto... sobre el título... Mejor no decir nada xDD Lo mismo os suena de algo, jejeje. En realidad es el título de una canción de Alejandro Parreño (sí, sí, un triunfito que se fue al garete como casi todos los demás, por suerte) pero da la casualidad de que escuché su canción y me gustó mucho, así que, escogí titular así este one-shot. No tiene mayor misterio.

Creo que nada más por esta vez... y a ver si me animo y vuelvo a escribir sobre Spidey

Un besiñu a todos los que habéis leído esta mini historia. Sayonara.

**Tai-chan**


End file.
